


A Date

by xxxDreamingflowerxxx



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Slice of Life, at least as slice of life Pokemon can get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxDreamingflowerxxx/pseuds/xxxDreamingflowerxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After times of evading her classmate, Faitsu gets finally convinced to go out with her flirty classmate Rakutsu. How will this date go? Will Rakutsu's determination finally pay off?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was requested by Vi ChaN91312 from Tumblr/ FF.
> 
> I revised the story again and fixed some grammar/ spelling errors and improved some sentences. It was a quick revision so there are probably some sentences that need improvement, but this is quite an old one-shot and I'm a bit lazy to reread it carefully.
> 
> Original publish date: 9/3/2014

One tick by another went by, Faitsu sighed as she grabbed her shoes from her locker. The class had finally ended. Cheren wanted them to have some exercise battles at the end of their classes and the brunette was lucky enough to fake a fainting and get out of the exercise battles. The bad part was, that Rakutsu kept insisting on wanting to stay with her, to make sure she was okay and the boy just didn't stop with asking questions, which resulted in getting a headache and fainting for real. The girl groaned and rubbed her head. Luckily he got called back by the teacher so she could sneak out silently before he'd return. The girl tiptoed towards the exit, ready to embrace the air and run as quickly as she could to her home.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Faitsu flinched. _'No, not now of all moments!'_ She turned around slowly and faced the smiling brunet. "Ah, Hello Rakutsu-san." She forced out of her throat, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"When I returned to the infirmary, you suddenly disappeared. I was afraid I'd find you unconscious."

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm feeling better now."

"Ah, wait!"

The brunette turned around, wanting to leave quickly, but Rakustu caught her arm quickly. His sincere stare almost made her skip a beat. "Y-yes?"

"Let's go on a date tomorrow."

"Whoa, ah, sorry I can't I promised to..."

"It's just a 3-hour date. Your mom will understand! So meet me at one pm! See you tomorrow!"

"Ah, but, but!"

Sadly for the young girl, the brunet had already left and she was standing alone in the school building.

"Why does it have to end up like this?" She groaned. "I only want a peaceful school life... but he... he always..." Faitsu stopped in her tracks as she felt something in her hand. She opened her palm and noticed a crushed note. Curiously, she unwrapped the paper and inspected its contents.

Faitsu _-chan,_

_Here's my number and e-mail,_

_I'm really looking forward to tomorrow._

_Don't forget to wear something cute._

_Rakutsu._

The twelve-year-old sweat dropped. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

Faitsu stood at the center of the plaza, in front of the fountain, waiting. After some talk with her mother, who convinced her to go on the date in the first place, she finally agreed to go and dropped down her guard, but only slightly. She was wearing a short dress, the top was completely white, with a red stripe on her sleeves and two red buttons, while her skirt was red, with a square print and adding to her usual hair style were two ribbon's with the same print as the skirt of her dress. To be honest the girl was a nervous wreck. It was her first date ever. Considering the fact that she spent most of her time, serving her king; N. And while with the disappearance of Team Plasma's King, they all had to continue with their lives, the remaining members would still wait hopefully for the return of their beloved King.

"Going on a date doesn't hurt. After all, we're supposed to pick up our normal lives after team Plasma broke up. I can't believe my cute little Faitsu was asked out by one of her classmates and a good-looking one that is!" Her mom said the night before when the 12-year old had told her mother.

The girl sighed upon remembering those words. She had tried to warn her mother that he was a playboy and that he flirts with every girl in her class or better say school, but her mother wouldn't listen and just obliged her to go on the date.

She checked her C-Gear for the time: 12.55. At least, she wasn't late or too early. Her mom urged her to arrive a bit earlier than the appointed time because that's when a proper woman should arrive at a date.

"Hey, I hope you haven't been waiting too long for me!"

Faitsu almost flinched. She quickly turned around and saw Rakutsu approaching her. He was wearing a V-neck striped shirt with a short-sleeved black jacket on top. The sleeves of his jacket had green stripes and blue jeans with a red belt. The girl grimaced. "No, I just arrived here myself," She answered.

"Good, it's rude for a man to let a woman wait," He smirked. "Now let's go, there's a very good movie running in the theater."

He grabbed her hand gently and led to the girl to the cinema. Faitsu had no idea what to do, he was a player by heart, was the only thing that came to her mind and that she shouldn't let her guard down with him.

The movie, like most of the movies here in Unova, was produced by the most famous producer and Unova's pride. A young teenage girl slightly older than the two pre-teens. Longer than eternity; it's the story of two trainers from different social standing who met on a cruise. The girl was from a rich family and engaged while the boy from a poor family. But despite that the two fell in love. The girl would often slip away to meet with her love, who'd show one of his amazing talents, like cooking and a comedy act with his best friend. Their love lasted not long as after 3 days the ship crashed and sunk to the bottom of the ocean, but even after the boy's death, the young lady couldn't forget her first love and at the end of the movie it turned out that the boy did survive and they had an emotional reunion.

Faitsu didn't notice when the film was finally over, or when the lights of the cinema were back on, her eyes were filled with tears and her mind was too focused on the ending that she didn't notice anything at all. The movie was so beautiful and she really hoped that the two finally found their happiness. Upon realising her current whereabouts she turned towards Rakutsu, who to her surprise was looking at her with a warm smile. He took out a tissue and dried her face with it. "You're much cuter when you laugh, you know that? And don't worry, they're together now, so I'm sure that they're happy."

The brunette blushed madly. "I-I, I'm fine!" She choked out weakly. "I- I mean it's just a movie!"

"There's nothing wrong with crying during a movie, it shows that you relate to the characters and their sufferings, it's a very human thing. Now let's go, there are many other things to do."

After the movie the two toured around the whole place, they had crepes, played some games on the fair which apparently was this week in the city, took pictures and lots of other things. To Faitsu's surprise, she really enjoyed it.

"I'm going to get some ice-cream. Please, wait here." Rakutsu said as he quickly left the girl's side to wait in line for ice-cream, leaving the girl alone with her thoughts.

The girl sighed as she sat down on the edge of the fountain and stared at her reflection. "What am I doing?" The girl mumbled to herself. "I'm letting my guard down, of all the things I promised myself not to do. What if he finds out about my past? What if I get my hopes up, only for them to be crushed? Faitsu's train of thoughts got interrupted when she heard a scream. The girl quickly looked up and saw an Eelektrik, screeching at a young child and her mother. The girl was struggling with what to do but decided to help the child and mother anyway.

She quickly ran towards the scene and tried to gain the Pokémon's attention. "Stay away from them!" The girl yelled. She had her Poké Ball ready but hesitated with using it.

The electric-type Pokémon turned to the twelve-year-old, which gave the mother and her daughter the chance to get away, unfortunately, the Pokémon noticed and attacked the two. Faitsu quickly sent out her Foongus for a Rage Powder attack. Taken aback by the sudden move, the Eelektrik cried as the powder started to irritate its body and quickly turned its anger towards the girl. "Not good, I haven't thought about what to do next."

"Don't hurt the kind onee-chan!" The little girl screamed while throwing peddles at the Pokémon. It didn't do much except for enraging it further.

Faitsu quickly ran in front of the girl, planning to shield it from the Pokémon's Wild Charge attack. She closed her eyed, held the child close and prepared for the move, but instead she heard a loud thud. Confused, she opened her eyes and say Rakutsu taking the attack himself. "What are you doing, you idiot!?" She yelled desperately.

"Who's the idiot!" the brunet gritted his teeth. All the playfulness had disappeared from his eyes. "You're the one who jumps in front of danger without any plan to protect yourself. Besides..." The boy smiled weakly, eyes hidden from sight by his bangs. "One of my most important codes is protecting the girl I'm going out with. What kind of guy lets a girl fight for him. I'd prefer getting hit right on, then standing at the side and watch, besides this battle is over."

The girl stared surprised at her classmate. "What do you..."

"Dewott! Finish it!" He yelled.

Faitsu and the little girl glanced behind Rakutsu, within a blink of an eye, the water Pokémon passed the Eelektrik, its dual shells in both its hands. The dark-blue electric-type collapsed on the ground a few seconds later.

"H-how?! The girl asked, confused.

"I released him a few seconds before I arrived at the scene." The boy explained. "And commanded Dewott to use its shell blades on its vital spot with Razor Shell. Double critical hit and damage."

The little girl walked over to the trainer. "Thank you onii-chan, you're my hero," She exclaimed with admiration.

Rakutsu's playfulness returned as he gave the girl a gentle smile. "It was my pleasure young lady."

The child blushed. "When Akari get's older, will you marry Akari?"

"Ha-ha, sure." The brunet petted Akari's head. "Now be a good girl and return to your mother, she's very worried about you."

"Mhm!" The girl nodded. "Thank you onii-chan, onee-chan!"

Faitsu sighed. Generally, she didn't take the girl's question seriously, but somewhere in the back of her mind, it bothered her. As quickly as the thought came, she dismissed it. She couldn't have any feelings for her classmate, right?"

"Well then, are you alright?"

"Eh?" The girl snapped out of her thoughts and noticed the twelve-year-old boy a few inches away from her, eyeing her suspiciously. "O-of course I am!" She exclaimed a bit too quickly and backed away against a tree.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Rakutsu slowly approached Faitsu again and took her hand. "You looked a bit shaken, that's all," He said while pulling her from the ground. "Well then, let's finish our date peacefully shall we and no need to be jealous you're my special girl." He winked at her.

Her heart skipped a beat, the poor girl didn't know what was happening. "Sorry?"

"Let's go and thanks for worrying about me, during the battle. It made me really happy."

"Ah, I… we're classmates, of course, I would be worried."

"Next time we can go picnicking outside or stargazing, there's supposed to be a meteor shower next week."

"But I..."

"You enjoyed yourself today and don't deny it, so it's perfectly fine to go on another date. Ah, let me repay for the ice-creams I dropped them the last time. I know this place where they sell parfait."

Faitsu sighed and finally gave in. It was almost impossible to go against someone as persistent as Rakutsu. "Fine, but please, no strawberry or chocolate."

"I know, I know you prefer lemon and caramel."

The girl smiled. He may be a playboy, but he has a good heart and maybe, just maybe she could give him a change. After all this date wasn't so bad.


End file.
